


Across the World

by LittleDevil98



Series: Across the World [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Meet the Family, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDevil98/pseuds/LittleDevil98
Summary: After a month of dating, Leo and Guang-Hong decide to plan an impulse visit. Leo's going to meet his boyfriend's parents for the first time and his nerves are never ending. Guang-Hong just wants his mother to approve of his choice for a partner. Will the trip end up terribly?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This took me much longer to write partly because of the severe lack of interest in writing that suddenly occurred and because of the amount of research I had to do for this fic. Since I'm not Chinese I had no clue what customs there were to meeting the family in China. I watched videos and looked at articles and the fic ended up being something to stress about rather than enjoy. Even now that it's finished I'm sure I got a few things wrong. Feel free to correct me if I did!
> 
> Sentences that are Italicized are in a different language.

“I wish I could see you,” Leo sighed as he noticed it was already three in the morning for him. Since he started dating Guang-Hong his already bad sleeping schedules had gone from bad to worse; the same could be said for the other. Though it was worth the lack of sleep. Guang-Hong looked up from his textbook, turning his attention to the American on his computer screen. He smiled lightly at him, “I do too...” Despite not having been together for longer than a month, the two longed to meet up once more. It seemed like forever ago that they were together in China but their schedules didn’t match up. At no moment would the two be on break at the same time. Still, if they didn’t come up with a plan, they may never be together in person except for competitions.

Guang-Hong bit his lip as he thought to himself. He took a moment before asking, “Didn’t you say that your finals were ending soon?” Leo nodded, “My last one is in two days. Why?”

“What if…you come visit me after that?” Guang-Hong suggested in a hopeful tone. The American raised a brow, “Aren’t you still going to be in school?”

“Yeah but I-I really want to see you again,” The younger skater’s cheeks became a light pink that Leo was weak against. “S-So do I,” Leo stuttered, feeling flustered when his boyfriend grinned, “But would your parents be okay with that? I know they don’t really like me that much since we started dating.” This had become an obvious fact. Guang-Hong’s parents would tease him about always talking to Leo but once they became official, the parents became a bit stricter, or at least, Guang-Hong’s mother did. “My dad likes you,” Guang-Hong told him.

“What about your mom?”

“She’s…coming around.”

“Is it because I’m older?”

“No! It’s just that you’re…”

“I’m…?”

Guang-Hong looked back at his textbook, “My mom just always wanted me with someone who’s also Chinese.” Leo frowned, “That’s-”

“I know! I know. But don’t worry about it too much. She’ll get used to it.”

“But do you think she’d be fine knowing I’m traveling around the world to be with you?” On short notice, too. The last thing Leo wanted was to make a bad impression with Guang-Hong’s family. Guang-Hong shrugged, “I could ask. What about your parents, would they be okay with it?” Leo took a moment before answering, “I’d have to ask.” It would be a problem for Leo financially. Unlike Guang-Hong who received funding from the athletic program in his country, there was no such program in the United States. Leo’s parents worked nearly all day every day in order to afford sending him to college, paying for his training, and to support the family in general. Leo received money from a few sponsors, but it still left him with high bills.

He had no clue what a sudden trip to China would cost. Leo must have been making certain facial expressions because the next thing he knew, Guang-Hong was apologizing to him. “I’m sorry! I forgot that you-”

Leo cut him off quickly, “It’s fine. That’s why I said I would ask.” Guang-Hong seemed to be recoiling in regret, “I don’t want you to spend money if you can’t.”

“I would do anything for you, Guang-Hong. You know that,” Leo told him and watched as the blush returned with a vengeance. Guang-Hong attempted to hide his face with a nearby pillow. He didn’t know how Leo could say such embarrassing things so easily. He could hear his boyfriend chuckling at his actions. Leo spoke up, “I’ll talk to my parents if you talk to yours. Deal?” The Chinese teen nodded in response. After another hour, they stopped the video chat.

* * *

Keeping to their promises, both boys took the chance to speak with their guardians. Guang-Hong brought it up over breakfast which had made for an interesting morning. His mother stared at him with a tight-lipped expression _. “You mean your Hispanic friend would be here? Doesn’t he know you have school?”_ She asked. Guang-Hong nodded, “ _Yes but it won’t be for too long…and he’s my boyfriend, mom.”_

_“He isn’t going to distract you, is he?”_

_“He won’t. I promise to study even while he’s here,”_ Guang-Hong assured. His father looked at him, _“I think it’d be nice to meet him. He’s also a figure skater, isn’t he? Does his coach approve of this?”_ Guang-Hong had not thought of that yet. _“I’m sure she’d let him if he still trains here and I’ll talk to my coach to see if she can help,”_ He answered. _“So long as you two figure things out, I think it’s fine. I’m going to guess he doesn’t speak Mandarin?”_ His father asked.

_“No…”_ Guang-Hong knew his parents spoke a bit of English, but he would more than likely have to translate. His mother picked up the now empty dishes, _“Of course not. Foreigners come here and expect us to speak_ their _language.”_

_“Leo isn’t like that, mom…”_ He remembered once Leo wanted to learn his language but could not find the time to. He sighed to himself. Hopefully if his boyfriend could come visit, he would be able to withstand his mother’s attitude. He didn’t want Leo to be driven away by disapproval.

Across the world, Leo had to ask his parents for a bit of their time before they went to work. Their eyes were wide at the request. “China? Now? Mijo, do you know how expensive plane tickets are this time of year with everyone traveling?” His father looked bewildered, “Weren’t you just there a few months ago?”

“Yes, but this is different!”

“Because you’re trying to see your boyfriend? You’ve only been together for a month!”

“Querido,” His mother sighed, “It’s just that your timing is bad. We support you but we don’t know if we have the money. Your last trip was paid by a sponsor so there was no problem.”

“I still have some money from when I won gold at Skate America! We could use that for the plane ticket.”

“And what about for a hotel and things you want to buy? How long will you be staying there?”

“Maybe a week at least…”

“ _Leo de la Iglesia!_ ”

Leo cringed as his father raised his voice, briefly remembering when he used to be hit for asking stupid questions as a child. His father pinched the bridge of his nose, “How much does this trip mean to you?” The skater was almost too scared to answer. “More than getting into the Grand Prix Final,” He answered. “…Okay. We will figure something out. But don’t complain if some of the money comes out of your college fund.” Leo’s grin reached his ears as he hugged his parents tightly, “I love you guys!”

* * *

It took little time for the young couple to report what happened. Much to each other’s relief, their impulsive plan was going along better than expected. Guang-Hong was more than pleased to hear Leo would be visiting, “If your plane lands here at night, I could probably go pick you up at the airport.”

“I’m looking at times now,” Leo said as he pulled up flights, “What city do you live in again?”

“Tianjin.”

“…How do you spell that in English?”

Guang-Hong snickered before telling him. The two spent an hour trying to find the best flight for Leo, making sure the American would land when Guang-Hong had the time to pick him up. They spent another hour finding a hotel that was close enough to where Guang-Hong lived. Then they called their coaches in order to arrange Leo’s training regimen while he was abroad. “Is there anything I should know before I get there?” The American asked once everything was figured out, “Like…customs or something?” Guang-Hong chewed on his bottom lip before nodding, “If you’re coming to my house, take your shoes off before you enter. Oh! And you should probably bring a present.”

“Present?”

“Yeah…it’s respectful since you’re meeting my parents.”

“What kind of presents?”

“My mom would probably like tea…we could always find things together.”

“Thanks. I really want to impress your parents. I want them to think I’m a good boyfriend for you.”

“You’re already the best boyfriend I could ask for.”

It took a total of five seconds for both boys’ faces to bloom a bright red. To think that at their age, they would be so nervous about being in a relationship was a bit humorous. The two spoke for a bit longer before calling it a day.

* * *

Leo had begun packing before he even bought the ticket. On the day of his last final exam, he could hardly concentrate; knowing that in a few hours he would be on a plane heading to the most incredible person in his life. He was also incredibly nervous. He didn’t want to do anything that made Guang-Hong’s parents hate him. He knew he did fit the ideal image of what they had for Guang-Hong’s partner but he was still a good guy. Would anyone who wasn’t serious about someone travel across the world for them? Leo wanted them to know he was serious about Guang-Hong. He took in a deep breath. He could do this.

Before he knew it, the American was already on a plane to China. He would spend the next 14 hours in a cramped space with strangers. Leo was not the type of person to stay still for long but made the most of it by reading, listening to music, or sleeping. When he became restless, he would stand up and walk down the aisle until he was instructed to sit. Leo shook his leg in his seat when it seemed as if the flight would never end. There must have been someone in heaven who sensed his stress because the voice on the intercom instructed everyone to buckle their seatbelts as they were now descending. The skater had to hold in whatever food was in his stomach as turbulence caused the plane to tremble. Only when he felt the plane lightly thump on the ground that he relaxed.

Leo made his way out of the airport gate. He followed the signs to the luggage claim and texted Guang-Hong about his arrival. Almost immediately he received a text back telling him to go to the arrival area. Leo clutched his suitcase as he did as told, heart pounding. In the center of the arrival area, Leo searched for a familiar face. In the midst of that, he heard a loud shout of his name. Leo turned around to see Guang-Hong, still in his school uniform and looking exhausted. His eyes widened as Guang-Hong ran to him. Leo opened his arms and caught his boyfriend. They stayed in a tight hug, as if it would somehow make up for the time they were apart.

Once they let go, Leo held Guang-Hong’s hand, “I missed you.” Guang-Hong smiled at him, “We talk every day.”

“It’s not the same,” Leo pouted. The younger skater giggled before tugging him along, “Let’s go. We have to look for the presents.”

“Can we go to my hotel first so I can drop my stuff off first?”

Guang-Hong blushed, “I don’t know…is it going to end up like the last time?” Leo cleared his throat, “No! I promise.”

“What if I want it to?”

“What?”

“What?”

“I thought you said-”

“I didn’t. Come on, I’m missing dinner to pick you up you know,” He continued to tug; Leo followed him out of the airport. As they walked, Guang-Hong rest his head on Leo’s shoulder. The American was surprised, “Guang-Hong…isn’t this like a big ‘no’ here?” The younger male looked up at him, “What is?”

“Cuddling and being all affectionate in public.”

Guang-Hong raised a brow, “Ten years ago, sure, but a lot of couples our age do this now.”

“What about adults?”

“They’re not very accepting of it but I like being held by you. We just can’t do this in front of my parents. Why? Don’t you like this?”

“Of course, I do! I just didn’t want to offend anybody,” Leo brought Guang-Hong closer, “But since you say it’s okay…”

Guang-Hong grinned before nuzzling into him. Outside of the airport, Guang-Hong hailed a cab for them. They sat next to each other and Leo gave his boyfriend the hotel address before listening to him instruct the driver. The trip was short, taking only half an hour to arrive at the destination. Leo paid the driver despite Guang-Hong offering to do so. The American checked into the hotel then went up to his room.

Guang-Hong waited for him to return in the lobby, ignoring the looks he was given. Since he was still in his school uniform, it must have been odd seeing a student at a hotel with a foreigner. Though he couldn’t find himself able to care of what they thought. Leo was here, in China, just to see him. Leo was going to meet his parents. He sighed dreamily as he imagined the time they would have together. Just being able to hold his boyfriend’s hand made him happier. He felt something touch his shoulder and looked over, noticing that Leo finally returned. Almost instantly, he held on to Leo again, “We should go to the shops now. We’ll have to be quick though.”

“Lead the way.”

The Chinese skater took Leo to one of the shopping centers nearby. “My mom is really picky about her tea so we need to pick her favorite,” He said as they passed a few stores. Leo nodded, “And her favorite would be?”

“大紅袍”

“…What?”

“It’s a brand for oolong tea,” He explained with an amused look. It was always slightly funny when Leo was confused about things that were so normal to himself. They were from completely different backgrounds but that’s what he liked about the older skater. He laced his fingers with Leo’s, relaxing into the American’s side. They found a shop where he was sure they sold the needed brand of tea leaves. Leo purchased them and looked relieved once they left. Guang-Hong smiled at him, “Nervous?”

“Very.”

“We still have to buy my dad a present. He’s simpler though so don’t worry. We could probably buy him fruit like peaches or something.”

“This is a lot of pressure,” Leo laughed nervously. Guang-Hong hugged his arm, “You’ll do great.” The two shopped for a bit more, making sure to buy packaging for the gifts as well.

* * *

Guang-Hong could feel Leo’s anxiety radiating as they made it to his house. He gave him a reassuring smile, “It’ll be okay.” He let go of Leo’s hand before unlocking the door. He announced that he was home as he took off his shoes, making sure Leo did the same before telling him to put on the slippers his parents left for him. The sound of footsteps came closer. In no time, both Guang-Hong’s parents were in front of them. They first greeted Guang-Hong, welcoming him back. Guang-Hong introduced Leo, “Mom, dad, this is Leo. My boyfriend.” Their eyes then looked at Leo. His father was the first to speak, shaking the American’s hand, “Welcome to China, future son in law!” He was joking, obviously, but that didn’t stop the young couple from being flustered. “Guang-Hong told us you were visiting,” His mother spoke in a very broken form of English however, the meaning was clear.

Leo smiled politely at them before doing something Guang-Hong hadn’t expected. _“Aunt, uncle, it’s nice to meet you_. _I’m Leo,_ ” Leo said in shaky Mandarin. Guang-Hong saw his mother relax slightly, maybe because she wasn’t the only one struggling with a foreign language. Leo presented the gifts with both hands. “How polite,” Guang-Hong’s mother said as she took her gift. His father took his, “Thank you.”

_“Dinner is ready. Tell your friend to come to the table.”_

As his parents walked to the dining room, he turned to Leo. “Where did you learn that?” He asked. “The internet is an amazing place. Though I’m pretty sure I butchered the pronunciation,” Leo rubbed the back of his neck. He chuckled, “It could’ve been better but I’m surprised.”

“I did say I wanted to impress them.”

“We’ll see. Come on, dinner’s ready,” He showed him the way to the dining room. He sat down next to Leo, across from his parents. His mother served food to them once they were all sitting. Guang-Hong watched as Leo picked up the chopsticks and ate with ease. It wasn’t anything special, the young skater knew that they had restaurants in the United States that gave costumers chopsticks but one look at his parents and he could tell they were impressed.

“So, Leo, how did you and my son meet?” His father asked. Leo smiled, “We were both in a junior competition. During the warm up we accidentally skated into each other and I helped him up.” Guang-Hong remembered that day. It was embarrassing to think they were both so clumsy back then. His father was giving him an expecting look and he quickly translated what Leo said. His mother made the next question, “You’re studying in a university, yes?”

“Yes.”

_“Which degree?”_ She glanced at Guang-Hong who translated the question for her. “Music composition. I want to write songs that will make others happy.” Guang-Hong then translated for Leo. His mother arched a brow, _“How do you plan on providing for my son?”_ The younger skater nearly chocked on his food. Leo’s expression was that of confusion. Guang-Hong translated and Leo’s eyes widened. “P-Provide?”

_“How much do you make figure skating? Do you win enough medals to be paid well? What do your parent’s do for work?”_

Guang-Hong wanted to do nothing more than to disappear. He began to fidget uncomfortably as he translated. “My father works in construction. My mother is a secretary and also an employee at a store. I win various competitions in my country and will work harder to make it to the Grand Prix. I’ll work even harder to make music that reaches around the world in order to make sure Guang-Hong lives as comfortably as possible. I swear on it,” The American answered with confidence that only ever radiated from him when he was skating. Guang-Hong was left in awe. He nearly forgot to translate the response.

At the end of dinner, Guang-Hong helped his mother wash the plates while his father and Leo continued to chat. His mother looked at Guang-Hong, _“You picked a very stubborn one. His parents don’t sound like they have the best of jobs. You’re both figure skaters but that career is very short lived. You want to become an actor and he wants to compose music which there’s no guarantee you’ll be successful in.”_ He frowned at her, _“Mom-”_

_“But I’ve never met someone who cares about you enough to make a promise like he did. And the way you look at each other isn’t something I can ignore…you make sure he doesn’t get away, Guang-Hong,”_ She told him. His eyes widened, _“…Thank you…”_

_“Look at the time. You should head to practice or else you’ll be late.”_

He nodded before drying his hands. He walked to Leo and told him they were going to the rink now. Leo said his goodbyes to Guang-Hong’s parents. Out of the house, the Hispanic looked at him, “How did I do?” Guang-Hong hugged him tightly, “You were perfect.”

Leo panicked when he noticed that his boyfriend started crying. That didn’t look like he was ‘perfect’ at all. “I did something wrong didn’t I? I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to!” He cupped his boyfriend’s face in his hands. He wiped away Guang-Hong’s tears. Oh god, what did he do?! The Chinese teen shook his head, “You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m just happy!”

“So why are you crying?”

“I don’t know,” Guang-Hong sobbed. Leo continued to hold him until he calmed down. Once the crying stopped, he smiled down at his boyfriend. “Better?” He brushed a strand of hair away from Guang-Hong’s face. The teen nodded, “Did you mean what you said about providing for me?”

“Yeah! I want to make you happy for as long as I can. I’m hoping it will be for forever,” He confessed. Guang-Hong nuzzled into his chest, “So do I.” Leo moved his hands to grip his boyfriend’s arms gently. This time he wasn’t going to back out. After all he had just done, this would be easy. Leo leaned in slowly before kissing Guang-Hong. He felt the other melt into the kiss. He was pulled closer until there was no space between them.

To his surprise, he felt Guang-Hong bite lightly at his lower lip. Leo let out an involuntary moan as they pulled away. Guang-Hong wrapped his arms around Leo’s neck, “You’re staying for a week, right?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Good. Because there’s more I want to do with you,” Guang-Hong pulled him down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Querido = Dear
> 
> Mijo = Conjunction of 'mi' and 'hijo', means; my son
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Again, please correct me if I got anything wrong!
> 
> Also I plan to make one more fic in this series and it will be more mature. Fluff is nice but I have a feeling some of you want to see more than an innocent relationship.


End file.
